Master of the heartless keyblade
by darkwater567
Summary: Durring the keyblade wars have no place here on earth. Don't we have enough problems? Follow David, Daisy, and Jamie on their perspectives of loss and gain when the world turns bad.
1. David

**_master of the heartless keyblade_**

Most stories begin with a prophecy, but no one could have fully prepared them for what was going to happen...

Coming out of the haze in his mind, david walked over to the group of teenaged boys. They were crowded at the edge of the lake water. Before david opened his mouth to question them, he saw what they were looking at. It was a girl she was floating onto the water, and wasn't touching it at all at the same time. She appeared asleep.  
"Cody went in the lake and tried to reach her eariler but he almost didn't make it back out afterwards. We all had to help him out. it's like something kept him in and drug him down." one of the shortest teens poke to david.  
"Who is she?" david asked, only to be unanswered. The area surroundind the lake, started to mist over unnoticeably.  
"_Help me_" a soft voice spoke into davi's mind. The girl appeared to stir a little and rolled over on the water. She was totally facing them now. Her hair was a dark black with many easily noticable tints. Her face nice and round. Her skin appeared to be white on moment and then a light shade of gray the next. She wore a simple t-shirt and blue jeansth a black belt.  
"Help" the same voice said. David looked to the others to see if they heard it too. Non of them moved or noticed his glance. David moved swiftly into the water and swam keeping his head above the surface. The closer he got the more he could feel the pressure pushing him downwards. Five more feet to go and david stopped to catch his breath. He could hear the others calling out to him now. But he paid no heed as he watched the girls hand oustretch towards him. Still her eyes did not open to look upon him. David got closer and reached out for her hand. Less then a centimeter away, David was engulfed down into the water. He looked up to see tthat she had her hand down in the water still reaching for him. He started to struggle against whatever was behind the thing that was dragging him down. He looked upon the girls face, and saw her eyes began to open.

David awoke with a startled look on his face. He looked around his room before getting up and walking to the balcony to get air. He could still feel his heart beating a little. The thoughts of the girl seemed to reign over his mind. He hardly noticed himself walking over to the phone subconsciencely because it was on the second ring.  
"Hello?" David asked and had to pull the phone slightly away from his ear.  
"Yo won't beieve it david! Come to the lake that's in the park pronto." Cody's voice said loudly from the reseaver. Panic slowly desended and settled at the bottom of his stomach.  
"All right this better be good." He said in a sarcastic tone, before saying a short bye and hanging up. He walked over to his dresser to pick an attire for the day. He took out a black band-T with cacky pants. He changed and stuffed his house keys into his pocket. Without saying goodbye he walked out the front door and down the sidewalk. The park was only a few blocks away, and at his fast pase, his walk wasn't long. Making his way around the metal fence, he saw an all familar sight. The lake and the same boys from before. He walked very slowly now behind the group. Cody quickly tugged on Davids arm and showed david what he really didn't want to see. The same exact girl from his dream.  
She was now on her stomach, and face down, with her arm in the water. Just like he last seen her. David payed no attension to Cody or the other boys and stared out frozen for what seene like an etirnity. A voice, her voice once more haunted him. Only this time it was a bit shaky, "_David," _it called softly. The girl's skin appeared to have self moving shadows that wouldn't sit still on it. The day was clear and David was sure that it wasn't the water. Running a hand through his red hair, David sighed and turned to cody, who still hadn't stopped talking.  
"-Like i said earilier we came to the park, or rather by the park, and found her just like that. I thought to call you cuz your always good in these kinds of situations, and-" Cody was cut off by David.  
"I'm going in." He sounded a little bit more annoyed then what he would have liked. This time he could swim more easily to her. No pressure or anything that tried to hold him down, besides his conscience screaming at him to not go near her. He stopped at the girls side. She had not moved, nor did she have her eyes open. David stared at her outstretched hand before feeling somethign slam him down into the water. Only this time instead of sinking down into oblivion, the girl had grabbed his wrist. David didn't know what was happening until he was above water staring her eye to eye.  
With eyes like those some say she's as mesmerizing as a vampire with it's prey. They were separeted with color around the pupil. First brown then a light mossy gree with a dark blue and black rimming. The girl was in the water now floating infront of him.  
"David get away from that witch!" called out one of the tallest teenagers from the side of the lake. David looked to the shoar and then back to the girl. She only nodded to him and followed him back to the group gracefully and silently. Unlike david she came from the lake perfectly dry. David was soaked to the bone and left to ring out his shirt and pants.  
The same boy that had called the girl a witch stood infront of her almost intimidatingly. "what bussiness do you have here witch?" among other questions he asked, they were all left unanswered. The girl just stood there looking ahead waiting for David to make a move. The guy got fed up with her and took a swing at the girl. Before david or cody could react, the fist went right through the girl. Shadows focased on where the fist was. She took a step back and the fist was no longer through her and the shadows gone. All of them stood there in a silent shocking awe, but not for long.  
"They will be here soon, David." The girl said aloud, but her voice was bearly above a whisper. David saw the tall teen getting ready to try again, and quickly stood infront of her with his back to her.  
"Listen i have an idea on what she's talking about. I suggest that you leave now and go arm yourself."David said but truth be told, he didn't have a clue what was coming, or who for that matter. Cody and the two others that had been watching had only nodded and left without objection. But the tall teen stayed put.  
"I don't know what spell she put on ya but i'm gonna snap you out of it." the teen said and drew back his fist. A large flash of dark purple came from behind David and threw the teen into the street unconscience. David blinked a few times before turning to her.  
"Who is coming?" he said looking down at her. She slowly smiled up at him.  
"_The Heartless, the nobodies, and the masters_" She closed her eyes and held her hand out. shadows formed upon her hand and took shape. Once the shadows dissappeared there was a chain left, atatched upon that chain was a heartless symbol. David took a step back and glared upon the chain. When he realized his own animosity towards the object its self, he wanted to laugh."There are four clans. None of them truely friendly to the others." She started, "One, the users of the heartless and nobodies. Another out to destory the masters. Lastly, the other two, the keyhole sealers, which oppose the destoriers.Finally the group that is purely only out to find the masters and keep them safe." She held out the chain towards him. "Knowing all this there is still a chance for you to reclaim the heartless keyblade and protect your lover, or take no part and let this world fall to the mercy of the keyblade wars." David wanted ot be wary over this implausible event.  
"As incoherent as this is...what do you mean by lover?"  
"You don't know?" She frowned and looked away,"seems tge kerblade is even more suitible for you then i thought." David felt a small sting of irration and paused for a moment before retorting.  
"Who are you calling my lover, and for that fact what did you mean reclaim?"  
"Now then if your memory doesn't serve you that is not my problem, but what is, is if you will this chain or not." She looked him straight in the eyes now.  
"I'm not desideing anything until you explain what you said to me right now." David's voice said slowly rising. The girl sighed and placed her freehand on her forhead.  
"Okay, don't get mad please. I'm talking about the girl whoms heart you left in my hands to show the way once. The one you lost afterwards when i wasn't there. Once you remember her, you'll know what i ment by reclaim."  
"I don't know who you are o, how am i suppost to remember?" He said more sarcastically and looked to the street.  
"Yes well I'm not surprized I was only released after the witching hour back then...you pry have me and jams confused with each other. My name is Black Neko and i'm a heartless." She tried her best to keep a straigh smaile on her face as he slowly gave her a few wierd looks.  
"Wai-Daisy-that means that i was talking to-but..."David shut his mouth to let it siink in for a moment.  
"You know it's funny in a way. The things you do in that pretend virtual world can come back right at you later. You told my host you would go as far as bringing her with you , even when you said a few days before there was no friends you would bring."The girl finished talking and looked at the lake. Silence was about the two and the unconscience one. The loud and the conventionally flagrant sound of running on the sidewalk could be heard then, ending the sweet silence. Cody rounded the fence with his 15th-birthday present, a katana, around his waist. Cody slowed to a stop and looked between the unconscience teen and david's shocked and tormented looking face.  
"I take it i missed something big." He groaned a bit, "the good stuff always happens when i'm away." David stared at Cody before clearing his throat, he put on a smirk.  
"Fine give me the chain. I see that you've been hinting to this for a very long time Jamie." Neko fixed him with a cold hard glare. Her voice was darker now.  
"Do not call me by my hostest's name. We are very different." B.Neko threw the chain at him, upon doing so hitting him on the forhead. When it fell and he caught it, the shadows and bright lights erupted from the chain.


	2. Daisy

MOTHK2

"Oh shit..Oh _shit..._**OH SHIT!!****"**Daisy yelled as it finally registered what had entered the college classroom. She picked up her stuff and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Those heartless weren't as small as they were depicted in the game. Matter of fact most of them were human size, and they were just the shadow heartless. This couldn't end well, maybe all the stresss from midterms was finally catching up to her, maybe the stress of finding a job and no privacy within her own home had finally made her lose her mind. What ever it was, she wasn't going to let those heartless catch up to her. Real or not! She ran amongst the mob of students until she had found her way to the parking lot. Sure, maybe if the shadow heartless were smaller like bearily above her knee sort of height she might have fought them and saved the day, but no, not when they were human size and not when she didn't have any way of defending herself besides her gaint college textbooks of doom. She found edgar already inside the passenger seat of her car. Edgar was her cousin that happened to be taking some classes with her in college. One class they shared in commen was Mythology.

Daisy fumbled with the door handle of her car. The car was named AHB, It was old and was given a name because Daisy and Jamie had agreed that it shared transformer traits. Such traits were the radio playing odd stations that Daisy never put on in the first place. AHB stood for Astrotrain hubcap brawler. Now wasn't the time for that. Daisy had looked up to see all kinds of heartless everwhere around. Shadow heartless, armor heartless, neo shadow heartless, big fat heartless that shoot fireballs. Yeah definantly not sticking around here. Daisy quickly opened the door and got in. She closed the door and fumbled around for her keys. She checked all her pockets and couldn't find them. She looked up at edgar in fear. She was actually just now starting to realize that he had been silent for far to long. He wasn't even looking at her he was looking at the back seat.

"Hey Daze" A voice purred behind her. Daisy jumped forward and turned around. It took her a moment to get out of her frightened state and realize that her elbow was on the car horn. She moved it off the horn before turning back to the figure. It seemed human enough but the pale skin and eyes begged to differ.  
"W-..." Daze couldn't even begin to think what to do with a stranger in her car and heartless attacking everything that moves outside. The figure held up the keys to AHB.  
"You dropped these before you ran out of the classroom like a mad women."  
"Jams?" It finally struck her after calming herself that the figure sitting in her back seat looked exactly like the pictures of her friend Jamie she knew online. Someone she knew and had been talking to for over four years. The met on the Planet Zot forum on February 11th 2004. Something was off, or maybe it was just her.  
"Nope, not her. I'm the Black Neko"  
"Ha.Ha. Very funny!" Daisy said quickly grabbing the keys. B.Neko didn't let go at first. It wasn't until the keys were in Daisy's hands that she realize the shadows that were dancing on B.Neko's skin. Daisy quickly returned back to her rightful posistion and started the car. There was no time to deal with it now. If Jamie really was heartless now wasn't the time to deal with it. They had to try and get out of here for now.  
"You know her?" Edgar asked while holding on to the side of the car door as Daisy burned rubber getting out of the parking lot.  
"Captain Fox Face 03 on AIM." Daisy stated knowing that Edgar should at least know the sn.  
"Oh..." he said only understanding that he and this neko girl have talked randomly. He had always been as polite as he could be because he never knew who she really was or even her name at some points. Edgar was sure she knew more about him then he knew about her.

"You won't escape this way." B.Neko stated boredly. Daisy looked quickly in the rearview mirror at her before back at the road. It looked like the other people on the road hadn't known about the heartless yet. They was all going slow and the speed limit.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Think about it. How many people in the world are gamers. We have over 6 Billion people on this planet, and more then half of them don't know about the heartless." B.Neko laughed coldly. "Eventually while driving around your going to half to stop and then the heartless will get you. It's only a matter of time, your a special target to them." Daisy growled back at the comment. She glared in the rearview mirror.  
"How did you get here anyways? Aren't you suppost to be in _Ohio_, and what do you mean '_special target'_?" Daisy turned sharply as she took the road to exit the highway.  
"Heartless. So I can portal, and your a special target because your connected to David. Turns out he's the Heartless Keyblader. Funny stuff, seems deep down in his heart he never got over you. Your still connected to him and his _heart._" B.Neko said smiling as Daisy was now flooring it. There was a grand moment of silence. B.Neko desided to continue. "I've been to see him. I warned him of the happenings of the world. He's going to lock the keyhole in his state before making his way to you. Seems the U.S. government based the states on the keyholes that they found years ago in the colionies. As you can imagion that's a lot of keyholes."  
"If your heartless...and retained your form and memories...then you let it happen." Edgar stated remembering the game for he once played it himself.  
"Quiet right...I sorta made a booboo while taking care of things in my one mile town. I had no other choice." B.Neko said knowing she could spend much longer with the two so long as they had their hearts. Just becoming a heartless and holding off the urge that came along with it wasn't an easy task.  
"Booboo huh? what happened?" Daisy asked while focasing on the roads. The car was now turning a lot more as they entered a more rual area.

"A story for another day, I just came to tell you your options for now. You can either arm yourself and stay around and wait for David to come and find you. That could take a week at the very least, or the better idea would be to go to him. There is less heartless involved in the second one. Whatever you think your going to do. Do it quick and make sure you never go out alone and keep yourself armed. Your going to be on the top of your game. Call me or text me what your going to do when you know." B.Neko relaxed back in the seat before darkness crawled around. Once it dissappeared B.Neko was gone.


End file.
